


Pink Line

by Lire_Casander



Series: Time [3]
Category: Hanson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse inside Isaac Hanson's life in a series of three drabbles of 100 words each one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Line

He looked at the tiny white box before him, utterly scared. What if the line was pink? What if it was blue? What if it was a mix of them – purple, for example?

He felt his wife's feather, gently touch on his warm skin. "Don't worry, Ike. Everything will be fine." But he was nervous. What if it was positive? He wasn't ready to be a father! What would be of his future?

She looked the box, the line, and smiled sweetly. "Congrats, Daddy." And suddenly a future full of childish laughter was the only thing he could think of.


End file.
